


Happy Father's Day!

by Edward_or_Ford



Series: Unexpected AU [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edward_or_Ford/pseuds/Edward_or_Ford
Summary: Father's Day can be very eventful for someone like Dipper Pines
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Series: Unexpected AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/623138
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Happy Father's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is a companion piece to "Happy Uncle’s Day". Whereas that earlier story was told from Cassie’s point of view, this is the same day as experienced by Dipper. As with all my stories, it is not necessary that you have read any of my previous stories, but you will probably get more out of this one if you’re familiar with what I’ve written before in the “Unexpected AU”.

“HAPPY UNCLE’S DAY!!!!!!”

 _Holy shit_ what the _hell_ WHAT’S _HAPPENING_ _?!?_ _What_ in god's name!?

I’m apparently sitting up, almost unaware of the guttural bellow I think I just released. I look at my hands and arms, poised defensively in front of me, barely able to deduce their purpose. My chest is heaving. 

Something in my brain clicks that I was asleep. Now I’m awake … I think? Kind of. Things are starting to not seem quite so confused, but … what the heck happened? What woke me up? Why-

And then I hear familiar laughter. That delightful childish laugh, with a touch of silly obnoxiousness, that always lifts my spirits. Cassie's laugh. But … why am I hearing Cassie here? Now?

Then I see movement to my right. Surprised, I jerk my head around, and sure enough! She's standing up right next to me. Cassie ... what the _heck_?

“Cassie … what the _heck?_ ” I manage to get out, my voice finally catching up to my thoughts.

“Good morning, UncleDip!” she squeals, bouncing up and down in that adorable way she has. “Today’s your special day! Who says only fathers get pampered today?” Dressed in her pyjamas, she rushes over to the dresser and carefully picks up a plastic tray that looks to be loaded with food. As she navigates her way back towards me, she says “Breakfast is served! You deserve it on Uncle’s Day!”

I’ve been rubbing my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them, and finally it feels like they’re clear. Meanwhile I’m processing what Cassie is doing. That little rascal, I’m thinking as I feel a smile breaking across my face. I’m aware that today is Father’s Day, and though I'm merely an "uncle" (well, at least as far as she knows), she’s obviously trying to do something nice for me. Bringing me breakfast in bed? That’s really sweet! “Uhh … okay …” I groan happily. I bring my hands down beside me and start pushing myself up to a full sitting position. 

But now I guess I’m finally fully awake, because a few more things come to mind in rapid succession. None of them are good things!

First, my bare upper body is sticky with a thin film of sweat. It’s pretty hot and humid in our apartment when there’s no air conditioning, even when it's only mid June.

Second, I now recall that the heat is not the only reason I’m so sweaty. I was having a pretty nice dream when Cassie woke me up. Actually, it was a _fantastic_ dream! The kind of dream you’re not supposed to have when the main activity of the dream involves yourself with your sister, but … yeah, I got over that hangup a long time ago. But the upshot of that dream is that I currently have a very severe case of “morning wood” that I can plainly feel down below.

Third, my issue down below feels different this morning than what I normally feel when I wake up in this condition. And that’s because my junk is completely loose and rubbing directly on the sheets. Shit! I’m not wearing my underwear! 

And that raises the fourth issue! I remember the reason I’m not wearing any underwear! 

… Oh ... Fuck! 

All right, calm down! Cassie’s not acting weird, so _surely_ … Okay. Be cool Dipper! 

“Uncle’s Day, huh?” I ask Cassie, trying my best to act casual. Meanwhile, keeping my attention on her, I slide my hand beneath the sheet over to my left, hoping and praying that I don’t feel anyone in bed beside me. 

And I don’t. Oh thank god! Exhaling as softly as I can, at least I can feel relief at having dodged _that_ particular bullet. Mabel must have gone out and slept on the pull-out after I fell asleep last night. Wonderful, _phenomenal_ memories of last night’s activities are trying to explode into my brain, but now’s not the time! Not with Cassie here! I pull on the sheet and bunch it up around my waist and I finish sitting up. Damn it, Cass can’t help but have seen the bulge from my unruly dick. But it seems I’m lucky, because she immediately places the tray on my lap, then steps back, her dark eyes sparkling joyfully behind her glittery glasses. She’s not exactly subtle, even for an eleven-year-old, and I can easily tell that she hadn't taken notice of my hardon, which mercifully is now in the process of rapid deflation. I guess that's _another_ bullet dodged!

“Whoa! Um, wow … this looks great!” I say sincerely, as I turn my focus to the spread in front of me for the first time. There’s two plates of pancakes, a third plate with scrambled eggs and toast, a bottle of syrup, and a tall glass of milk. “Thanks, Cass!”

She leans forward and wraps her hands behind my neck, using her slender arms to pull me over and give me one of her patented hugs and kisses on the cheek. “You’re welcome, UncleDip!” she replies happily. Then, arms still locked tightly, she climbs up onto the bed beside me, releasing her grip only as she plops herself down uncomfortably close to me onto the narrow space between me and the edge of the mattress, while grabbing her plate of pancakes.

I swallow my breath the wrong way and cough a couple of times. I need to try to give her more space, because the way she’s pressed herself right up next to me, with only a thin sheet separating her from my naked pelvis … uggh, this just feels downright creepy! For the millionth time, I remind myself of how thankful I am that the intense passion and desire I feel for my twin sister has never translated into any kind of similar attraction to our little girl. Of course I love Cassie dearly, both openly as her uncle and secretly as her father … but jeez, never _that_ way! 

“Pass the syrup would ya?” she demands cheerfully as I start shimmying and wiggling my way towards the other side of the bed. I almost manage to upset the entire tray as I try to slide over and take hold of the plastic bottle at the same time. “And watch out for the milk!” she scolds me, raising her hand to reach for the glass.

“Oops! Heh heh,” I say, still trying to situate myself, but I steady the glass and then pass over the bottle. I watch as she drenches the pancakes on her plate in the cheap syrup, then carves out a large forkful and stuffs it into her mouth. Then, munching away in satisfaction, she leans over and relaxes against my arm, her head resting against my shoulder. Cassie, you little … I love how affectionate she is, but does she have to get all in my personal space right _now?_ When I’m naked as a jaybird?

She angles her face up towards mine. “Aren’t you gonna eat, UncleDip?” she asks. 

Oh man, that _face!_ She just wants to see that I appreciate this wonderful breakfast! And I do! C’mon Dipper, you can deal with this! As long as the sheet is around my hips and the tray is on my lap, I look perfectly normal. I need to just chill!

Clearing my throat, I swallow down any residual trepidation. “Yeah … okay,” I answer her, smiling at her and at the food. I quickly swallow a mouthful of the light and fluffy pancake stack, and follow it up with a generous helping of eggs. “Mmm!” I exclaim, still chewing. “This is … pretty _good!_ ” And I’m not exaggerating, it really is very tasty. “Did your Mom help you with all this?”

Cassie looks so proud as she reaches for the glass of milk. “Nope! I did all of this myself!” I’m sure I look as proud as she does, as she takes a big drink. “Mom didn’t even wake up the whole time.”

As Cassie mentions her mother, a look of realization crosses her face, and her head twists around to the bedroom door. “She hasn’t come in yet. I bet she’s still asleep!” She smacks me on the knee absentmindedly, the volume and tone of her voice rising. “And it was so funny, the way she was sleeping, with her hair all over the place in her face!” 

Uh oh! I already know where this is leading!

Her plate has already been dropped at the foot of the bed. “You’ve got to see this, UncleDip!” she exclaims, swinging her legs down to the floor. “Just come out real quiet to the living room and you’ll see!” She tip-toes comically to the door and grasps the handle, then turns back to me. And I can tell instantly that’s she’s impatient as she observes I haven’t moved an inch.

I have no idea if she’ll buy this, but I have to try _something_. “Hey … we should just let Mom sleep all right?” I tell her, attempting a tone of authority. “It wouldn’t be nice to wake her up.”

“Wake her up?” Cassie snorts dismissively. “Yeah right, UncleDip! She sleeps through anything!”

Yeah, that’s true. Good point, Cassie. I try another tactic. “Look, I’ve seen Mabel looking goofy lots of times. Lets ...” I move the tray around. “Let’s just eat our breakfast, okay?”

“What gives?” Oh god, she’s whining! And now she’s on her way over here! “It’ll only take a second. You can finish eating after you see her!”

In an instant she’s climbed onto the bed beside me and is reaching for the tray. And if she takes it away, the very next thing she’ll do is try to yank the sheet off of me. Damn it, damn it, damn it, I have to stop this now!

“ _No!_ ” I say, sharper than I intend to, while firmly holding the tray on my lap. My heart breaks a little as she jumps back in surprise, and maybe with a little fear. I force myself to settle down. “Cass, I’m sorry. But …” I stare intently at the toast on my plate. “... I _can’t_ get up right now.”

There’s a pause. For a split second, I think maybe she’ll be okay with that, and she’ll just drop it. 

But, _of course_ that doesn’t happen! “Why not?” she asks quietly, her voice betraying her hurt and innocent confusion. 

I try to look her in the eye, but I can’t. Jeez, do I _really_ have to explain this? “Because …” deep breath now, “... I’m not … _wearing anything_ right now.”

Cassie’s face turns beet red in an instant as she finally understands my predicament. “Oh!” she squeaks, looking around uncomfortably, as weirded out now as I’ve been for the last minute or so.

Belatedly, I realize that I have to come up with some explanation for why I’m here like this. “Look, it was really hot in here last night, and … I sure wasn’t expecting you to come in here this morning …” Does this sound convincing? I hope this sounds convincing! “... so …” And I have already completely run out of any plausible explanations! I'm such an _idiot!_ Cassie, can you please just get _out_ of here? “Look … why don’t you just go back to your room for a minute?” I suggest feebly, feeling my cringe dial creeping up into the red. “I’ll get dressed, and then we can go sneak out and laugh at your Mom. All right?”

With a curt nod and lightning-fast “okay,” Cassie practically sprints to the door, hurls it open, and lets it slam shut in the wake of her hasty retreat. 

Holy shit! I slump back against the headboard, palms pressed to my forehead. That was kind of close! Cassie’s a smart girl, and if she has any hint of how Mabel and I feel about each other … lord knows what will happen! 

But if what I just went through is the cost for last night, then I must admit I don’t regret it, not one bit! I smile to myself, basking in the warmth of emotions that is triggered by my extraordinary sister. Today isn’t just Father’s Day. It’s June 20. Thirteen years ago today was the most important day of my life! The day of the prom when we were in Grade 9, when I was moping in my room alone, Mabel came home unhappy, and somehow we ended up hugging. And Mabel confessed she loved me, something I’d always been too chicken-shit to do. Thirteen years ago today, I knew I wasn’t going to be _miserable_ for the rest of my life! My twin, my soulmate ... she said she _loved_ me, the same way I loved her! Somehow, Mabel and I had both secretly wanted what we both believed we couldn’t have, and on that night we finally found out that it was possible! Ever since, June 20 has been our “anniversary”, and when the clock ticked past midnight last night, it was impossible for Mabel and I to keep our hands off each other. 

Reluctantly, I uncover myself and climb out of bed, crossing to the dresser and pulling out a fresh pair of boxers. I know knocking at the bedroom door is the custom, but still I pull the underwear on quickly, afraid of Cassie waltzing in again. Now with enough clothes on for minimum modesty, I relax a little and collapse back onto the mattress, reflecting on our living arrangements. As far as the rest of the people (including Cassie) here in this inner-city apartment building are concerned, Mabel and I are perfectly typical 27-year-old siblings, who happen to be sharing a two-bedroom unit between us and her daughter to save money. Cassie has her own room, while Mabel and I both keep our clothes in the larger bedroom. Generally, Mabel sleeps in the bed and I have a pull-out couch in the living room, though occasionally Mabel will insist that she take a turn on the couch and give me the bed when work has really got me feeling exhausted. I reminisce for the days when Cassie was much younger, when it used to be no problem to enjoy sharing the queen-sized bed with Mabel and making love every night. But that hasn’t been the case for years now. If Cassie were to wake up early or in the middle of the night and discover us asleep together (or, even worse, together but _not_ asleep), well … she’s known for some time that’s not a normal thing for a brother and sister to do. 

And as Cassie gets older, needing a little less sleep per night, it’s getting more difficult all the time to hide from her how Mabel and I feel for each other. She’s clever enough to start noticing things, and we’ve had to start being even more careful than ever when we risk having some loving time together. That, combined with a crappy work schedule lately, and it had been a couple of weeks since the last time Mabel and I were able to have sexy times. 

So safe to say both of us were very revved up last night! I inhale deeply, luxuriating in the memories of our passionate lovemaking. Easily, naturally, I feel my little buddy down below waking up, eager to perform again. My god, Mabel is so amazing! Just the _thought_ of her, knowing how beautiful and joyful and erotic and sweet and delicious she is, my poor body can’t help how it reacts to how she makes me feel! If she were to appear at the door right now, I’d be hard pressed to not ravage her again!

And then there’s a loud rapping on the door, followed by the muffled sound of Mabel’s cute and brash voice. “Good morning, Bro-bro! You’d better be decent now! You finished traumatizing your niece?”

Okay, that’s not precisely the kind of arrival at the door I had in mind! And, of course, ravaging Mabel isn’t likely the wisest thing to be thinking about right now, anyways. Time to turn off that side of my brain, and get on with merely being Mabel’s brother and Cassie’s uncle again.

Disappointed, I rise to my feet, feeling the decreasing level of chub in my member almost immediately. 

Then I go to open the door to my family, happy as always to share in their lives, but wishing like hell Mabel and I didn’t have to live a lie every single day, even within our own home!

* * *

This old-fashioned diner on the main street always was Dad’s favorite place to eat out, and I guess it still is. He found this place shortly after we moved here from California more than a decade ago. So naturally, what with us visiting our parents' home in Westfield for Father’s Day, he knew exactly the place he wanted to go when Mabel and I suggested that all five of us should head out for lunch. 

After waiting a few minutes for a table, we all sit as Mom is telling us about how her volunteer work has been going, and prompts Dad to fill me in on the latest project he’s been assigned to at work. Now after having placed our orders, Cassie is chatting animatedly with her grandparents, and they’re asking her about her school projects.

Mabel catches my eye. She grins happily at me, and I raise my eyebrows and smile back. This visit is going well! Mom and Dad are really great today! It’s not that far from Newark back to Westfield, and so far I’m thinking that maybe we don’t come back often enough. And I can tell that Mabel feels the same way.

I glance around wistfully at the decor of the diner. It’s been awhile since I’ve been to this place, close to a decade. Typical homey atmosphere, pretty much the same as I remember it when I was last here. In fact, I remember the exact day. It was December 24, 2017. I was out with Dad over at the mall a few blocks from here, helping him figure out a last-minute gift for Mom while I picked up a cheap toy for little Cassie, when we stopped here for take-out on the way home. It wasn’t that it was particularly memorable that evening … it’s more about what happened the _next_ day!

I try to block the flashbacks of what happened on that Christmas Day, but it’s impossible. We had a really wonderful morning opening presents and eating brunch. But then _everything_ went to shit! It was bad enough that Mom managed to figure out that Mabel and I weren’t over our feelings for each other, like we told them that we supposedly were. But then when we couldn’t deny Dad’s accusation that we’d also been secretly sleeping together again … well, _that_ obviously didn’t go down well with them. The blow-up that followed confirmed they’d never be okay with us still being together. After Mabel and I talked and we determined that we simply could never bear to go back to being merely siblings to one another, we knew there was only one path open to us. So we had to tell Mom and Dad that we would soon be leaving home to be on our own, taking Cassie with us. It was pretty much the _worst_ Christmas Day ever! We were still just kids, eighteen years old with a toddler, all of a sudden looking for an apartment, needing to find jobs, me forced to drop out of college after only one semester, an-

“Dipper?” comes Mom’s voice, sounding a bit amused. I pull myself back into the present and focus on her. “You still with us?” she asks with a small smirk.

I force a chuckle. “Yeah. Sorry ‘bout that, Mom.”

“Still zoning out, huh, Dip?” comments Dad, smiling. “What’s going on in that brain today?” Cassie giggles, as she is also very familiar with my habit of aggressive daydreaming. 

“Uh … college!” I reply, grasping onto the last thing I was thinking about a moment ago. “My, um … I finally got my diploma last week. It came in the mail on Tuesday.”

Mom tsks. “That's nice, but I still wish you had attended your graduation ceremony last month. We would have _loved_ to have been there to see you get your degree in person!”

“I agree,” adds Dad. “You should have gone. An engineering degree is no small achievement, son.”

“And I wanted to go too!” chimes in Cassie.

Honestly, I’ve never cared that much about some ritualistic event to celebrate receiving a piece of paper. What mattered to me was that I managed to get the degree at all. When Mabel and I went on our own with Cassie, continuing with college had to be on a part-time basis, while I also worked at least one job at the same time. One or two classes per term was all I could manage, given how little time and funds I had available to devote to it. Nine years later, and I finally completed my last credit this spring. 

But I suppose I can understand my family’s disappointment that I didn't attend grad. I shrug awkwardly and glance at Mabel, who gives me the stink-eye. “Dip had to work that day,” Mabel grumbles on my behalf. This is still a bit of a sore point for her, as well. No one is more proud of me than Mabel, and she thinks I deserved “public” recognition. But it wasn’t a big deal for me, especially when I had the opportunity to earn overtime that afternoon. 

“Speaking of work,” says Dad, “your degree should open up opportunities for better jobs than what you’re doing now.” He’s referring to the fact that I’m currently a cable technician, which he has told me more than once that he believes is below my abilities. Frankly, he’s not wrong about that. “Have you had any luck with applying for new positions anywhere?”

I sigh. “Nothing solid yet,” I admit. “Things are still pretty tough out there. Not a lot of jobs available for someone without experience. But … I’m trying really hard.”

“We know you are,” Mom says encouragingly. 

After the barest of pauses, Dad speaks again. “What about that contact you made during your major study? The research position at Princeton? _That_ sounded promising!”

I shrug. Kamal, my mentor for my big final project, is friends with the head of Biotechnology research at Princeton University. He mentioned me to her, and apparently she was impressed with my work on how the efficiency of biofuel production from soybeans could be improved. It would be a great opportunity, if not for how far away Princeton is. The campus is over an hour’s drive at the best of times, and during the morning and evening rush it can sometimes get closer to two hours. 

“Yeah, Kamal wants to help arrange for me to go down there and meet with them next week,” I say. “But it’s so far to go … I don’t know how feasible it would be to commute every day.”

Dad takes a deliberate breath. “Dip … this could be a big break for you. You _can’t_ blow this off!”

Oh yeah, sure, Dad! I’m sure _you_ would really want to spend all that time in traffic! Plus the old car probably can’t take it. It barely holds its charge as it is, and if I started driving it for hours a day, I’d have to spend a ton to replace the battery pack. I decide to be a bit nicer in my spoken response. “I’m sure it would be a great job, Dad. Maybe if I had one of those new self-driving cars, but-”

“Why would you drive so far?” Dad interrupts. “If you get a job at Princeton, _live_ there! Get a place near the campus. Or in Trenton, somewhere close by.”

Move down the state? Hmm … I hadn’t really considered that. I wonder how difficult that would be? We’d have to find a new school for Cassie. Mabel could probably find a new part-time job. It would be a pain for all of us to move, but I suppose we might-

“Besides,” continues Dad, “don’t you think it’s about time you moved out of your sister’s apartment?”

My heart stutters inside my chest. Naturally, I never considered that way of thinking about it! I force my facial muscles to remain still, but it’s very difficult.

 _Damn_ you, Dad!

He _would_ do this! Take the opportunity to poke Mabel and I, in front of Cassie, when we can’t say anything! Because of _course_ , from the world’s point of view, I should have no issue moving out by myself. It’s already kind of odd that a single mother and her daughter are living in the same place with her brother. Everyone would assume that if I got a good new job, I would welcome the chance to get a place of my own.

I avoid looking at Dad, because I just know he’s staring at me. I know exactly what he’s thinking. He’s trying to tell me that he’s right, that he’s _always_ been right. That Mabel and I need to stop our relationship, move on, and be _normal_ siblings. Siblings that don’t love each other _that_ way. He just _knows_ he’s right! 

Avoiding my father’s gaze is one thing, but then a far more innocent voice speaks up, one I can’t ignore. “UncleDip,” Cassie says softly. I immediately look at her anxious face. “Are you … moving away?”

“No!” I respond instantly, making it obvious to all at the table that I meant it, one hundred percent. 

“Well, not right away,” adds Dad, addressing his granddaughter. “His new degree he earned is going to get him a much better job soon, one that will be good for his career and his _future_.” In my peripheral vision, I see him look my way again, then back to Cassie. “And it might not be around here. Besides, it doesn’t make sense for your uncle to stay at your place forever, does it?”

Cassie thinks about this soberly. “I guess not,” she grumbles, her attention falling to her placemat.

I shoot a look at Mabel. Her jaw is set. I recognize that face as her “I’m trying not to get angry” face. Somehow I don’t think I’m doing any better at controlling my own expression, but I am trying. I clear my throat. “I don’t think it’s quite that simple, Dad,” I say, aware that my voice is lower than normal. “It takes the income of both Mabel and I to pay for our apartment now.” I give Mabel an apologetic glance, and she nods with understanding. “I don’t think she can afford to stay there without me.”

“We can help,” Dad replies without hesitation. “We have some savings that we can give to keeping Mabel in her apartment. It’s no problem!”

… _What?_

Oh, _fuck_ you, Dad! For years you don't volunteer much more than pocket change, but now the bank vault opens if I’m gone and Mabel is on her own? 

The pressure of my bottled up anger rises as I realize Dad was completely prepared for this. He’s _practised_ this! He’s thought of any excuse I could give to him in front of Cassie for why I should be prepared to leave them. He’ll do anything to force Mabel and I apart! Nothing can stop me from glaring back at Dad now, prepared to handle whatever smug attitude he gives me.

But when I lock my eyes on his, I don’t see a bit of hostility in his expression. No righteous superiority. 

I see only the concern and worry of a parent for his children.

And once again, like I always do, I swallow my rage back down. I have to! Because for all his manipulation, for all his comments … I know he doesn’t _want_ to be a dick about it! He knows he’s hurting us when he does this, and he hates it. But the truth is he really wants to help us, the only way he can figure out. Anything he can do to make us see how much better he thinks our lives would be if we were … _normal_ … he’s going to try. 

As much as I hate what he _does_ , I can’t hate _him!_ He’s my father, and I know he loves us. That counts for _something_ , doesn’t it? And regardless, I can’t explode on him in front of Cassie. I take a deep breath as I attempt to steady my emotions. Cassie has a curious expression on her face as she looks at me. She knows something is up, but obviously I can’t talk about what it is. 

“Thank you, Dad,” Mabel interjects calmly, while tossing me a look of support. “If it comes to that, I’m sure anything you and Mom can do to help us … me and Cassie … we’ll appreciate it.”

I nod back to Mabel, grateful for her help in defusing things. “Yeah … _thanks_ , Dad,” I mumble through gritted teeth.

“You’re welcome,” Dad replies, his voice catching slightly. I can tell part of him is remorseful. 

There’s a brief pause, then Mom changes the subject, asking Cassie about what she’ll be doing over the summer break. Cassie is back to her normal exuberant self, excitedly sharing with her grandmother that she’s going to see a bunch of her friends from school and go to the community pool as often as she can. She knows we don’t have the means to take a vacation anywhere, and she’s being a trooper about it. 

Mabel earlier whispered to me that this morning Cassie again hinted at wanting to visit Gravity Falls. I know she’d love it there. To be able to go out west, seeing some of the crazy stuff around the town, to meet her great-grunkles for the first time … it’s the sort of thing Mabel and I both want Cassie to be able to do. But unlike when we were kids in California, we can’t just put Cassie on a bus, like Mom and Dad did to us. It’s way too far, we’d need to go as well, and we can’t afford the costs or the time off work. We’ve talked about asking Mom and Dad to help, and now it seems like they have some money, but I’m doubting they’ll make it available for a vacation. Not for all three of us together, anyways.

At least they have always wanted to be good grandparents for Cassie, and they sincerely love her. I mean, how could they _not_ love her? But towards Mabel and I … I just wonder if they’re _ever_ going to be able to change their minds? I mean, I _know_ they still love us, too. They’re not hostile, I don’t think they’re even really all that upset with us anymore ... they’re just … _disappointed!_ And they’ve never attempted to hide from us that they feel that way. Clearly, no parents want to see their only two children fall in love with each other, and we get that of course. But it would be nice to hear them even _acknowledge_ us, to admit that what Mabel and I have is _real!_ They’re the only other people on earth who know what Mabel and I really are to each other, and that Cassie is my daughter. But they’ve never been _happy_ for us, and it still hurts! 

Our food arrives, and I attempt to wipe all this drama away and just enjoy the meal. But who am I kidding? I glance at Mabel and Dad, and they’re mechanically munching on their food. They look about as on edge as I probably appear. Just great! Here I was thinking that we’d be able to come back and have more pleasant visits with the folks, and it’s the same as always! 

I’m thankful to Mom, though. She’s still having a great conversation with Cassie, trying to keep her granddaughter oblivious to most of this crap. But could it be more than that? Might she be softening her attitude towards us? Is that why she’s not campaigning alongside Dad?

Mom interrupts my thoughts by turning to Mabel and taking a deep breath. “So, Pumpkin!” she exclaims brightly, a broad smile painted across her face. “I haven’t heard any _news_ from you, lately! How goes the search?”

I still know Mom well enough to know the difference between real and fake enthusiasm, and she’s clearly in the latter category now. Where’s she going with this? Mabel senses that something’s up, as well. “The … search? For what?” she asks warily.

“You know …” Mom replies, winking with clumsy theatrics. “That special something you’ve always been looking for? That special … some _one?_ ” 

Oh for … _Really,_ Mom? 

Mom’s smile falters a bit as she sees Mabel’s face tighten. Mom clears her throat and soldiers on, grinning desperately. “I’m just asking! You did promise a long time ago you’d be on the lookout to find that fellow someday. Someone you could spend your life with.” She doesn’t dare look towards me. “So … any luck, dear?” she asks Mabel, voice thick with saccharine sweetness.

I want to tell Mom and Dad off _so bad_ , to tell them what I think of their bullshit interrogations. But I think Mabel might actually be angrier than I am. One of her eyes is twitching as she glares at Mom. I haven’t seen eye-twitching in a long time!

But an instant later, I see her take a split-second glance toward Cassie, and her face relaxes. Then she answers Mom cheerfully. “Not yet! Haven’t been doing much of the old ‘dating’ thing, lately. Been pretty busy, you know?” She looks and sounds just like her usual bubbly self. Jeez, I wish I had _half_ the acting skills she has!

For the rest of the meal my guard is up for what Mom or Dad might insinuate next. Thankfully, they seem to be done making their points. We finish eating, Cassie giggling at Dad’s attempt to suppress a contented belch. Mom insists on picking up the bill, then asks us if we want to continue our visit back at the old house and stay for dinner later. I decline without asking Mabel or Cassie. I feel bad about it, but I know I'm edge, and I can't risk losing it.

We walk out to the cars in the parking lot, where Cassie is given fond goodbyes, with a big hug and kiss between her and each of her grandparents. For Cassie’s sake, I force myself to go along with Mabel in exchanging brief hugs with them as well, pecking Mom’s cheek for good measure. 

After settling into our car, I’m about to close the door. “We miss you kids!” Dad calls out. And I hear the genuine sorrow in his voice. 

I look up, and Mom is biting her lip. “You should come home more often!” she adds after swiping quickly at the corner of her eye.

I don’t know what to say. So I don’t say anything. I put my hand up and give them a non-committal wave as I close the door. Then I press the starter and pull out of the parking space, listening to Cassie calling back happily, and we start the short drive back towards Newark.

* * *

“You okay, Dip?” asks Mabel, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

I nod gently, having been pulled back from my brief rumination. I put the old Toyota in park, having already completed backing it into the narrow spot in the grungy underground garage beneath our building. “Yeah, I’m fine,” I say quietly.

Mabel turns around to the back seat, prompting me to glance back into the mirror. Cassie is sound asleep. The combination of getting up early, having a huge lunch, then riding home in the car would knock any kid out, even one as energetic as our daughter. I can’t help but feel a tug upwards at the corners of my mouth as I watch her doze.

“That’s better!” says Mabel, her volume still low but cheerful. I glance at her and her infectious grin as she looks at me. And I can’t help it, but that only makes my smile grow a little bit more! She playfully reaches over and squeezes my cheek. “I love it that the ol’ ‘one-two punch’ of Cassie and Mabel can always get a smile out of you!”

“Not as much as _I_ love it,” I reply, taking her hand from my cheek and gripping it securely. “Thanks, Mabes.”

She grips my hand back, her fingers interlacing with mine. “No pro, bro!” she says warmly. 

There’s a long pause as we just sit back in the car, holding hands and listening to Cassie’s soft snores. Then she tilts her head back towards me again. “Thinking about Mom and Dad?” she murmurs, more subdued.

“Yeah,” I sigh, marvelling as always at how intuitive Mabel is about my feelings. Even with Cassie asleep, we don’t dare speak aloud about any details of this, not when she’s within earshot. It’s a good thing we’re so tuned to each other, so we can talk more cryptically. “I wish … I guess I thought that after all this time … eventually things might start to get a little better,” I say glumly.

Mabel squeezes my hand harder. “Yeah me too,” she says, the sadness obvious in her voice. Then she perks up a bit. “But c’mon Dip! I don’t want us to be all poopy about that today.” She gestures to Cassie in the back and smirks. “You get to carry the big ol’ lump around again! How long has it been?”

I grin sheepishly. “ _Too_ long,” I say as I pull the door handle and step out. And yeah, it’s true, I do really miss being able to pick up our sleepy daughter and carry her back to her bed. Yes, I’m a sap!

Once I gather up the sleeping bundle, I gently lay her head over my shoulder. Then after Mabel plugs in the car and collects our stuff, we wait for an elevator that’s actually working to take us to the 14th floor. Oof, Cassie’s getting heavy! But at least my arms aren’t quite so noodley anymore, so I keep a secure hold on her. We reach our unit and then finally, muscles really aching now, I place her gently down on her bed. She doesn’t even twitch. Man, she is _out_ of it! Mabel bends down and places a gentle smooch on her cheek, and then I carefully place a soft kiss on her eponymous birthmark, the spot on her forehead where I always kiss her. I turn on the fan to get the heavy air moving, Mabel puts Cassie’s tablet down beside her, and then finally we step out into the dimly-lit hallway.

I sigh to myself, my eyes closing after one more glance at our sleeping daughter. That was nice, but now half the day is gone. The sink and counter are full of dirty dishes from breakfast this morning, and it’s my turn on dishwashing duty. I should be checking for any new job postings. And someone’s going to have to do the grocery shopping today. Even on my day off, there’s always so much to do! 

I feel that familiar weight descending on me again. It’s this suffocating blanket of stress and doubts, always plaguing me at every opportunity. Probably helped along by all the bullshit from Mom and Dad. Fuck, I _wish_ everything they said was bullshit! Because I can’t deny they’ve got a point! How much better off would Mabel be if she wasn’t in this predicament, this screwed up life? How much better off would she be if she wasn’t stuck with her brother as the guy who got her pregnant all those years ago? Sure, she’s always assured me she loves me, that she wants to be with me. And _of course_ I don’t want to be anywhere else but alongside Mabel and Cassie. But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s always been damned difficult surviving like this, and it always will be.

Yeah, well, as usual it doesn’t matter. The universe doesn’t care if I feel like shit. Gotta put my head down and keep going. Dishes first, I guess. I turn to head towards the kitchen.

Mabel’s hand catches my arm. “Dip,” she says softly. 

How does she always know when I’m starting to feel down? She wants to help, and I appreciate it. But part of my brain wants to wallow in melancholy, so I make a half-hearted attempt to pull away from her.

But her grip tightens around my bicep. “Dip!” she repeats, still quiet, but clearly not willing to let me go.

I know it’s pointless to struggle now. Mabel is a formidable fusion of stubbornness and deceptive physical strength, so there’s no such thing as intimidating her. I’ve got no choice, I’m not going anywhere now. I slowly turn around to face her, putting up my own stubborn refusal to give in immediately, but inevitably I meet her gaze. I can tell that she knows I’m still bothered by Mom and Dad, and there’s no doubt that she’s not letting me get away without talking about it. 

Mabel takes my hand in both of hers. “C’mon,” she whispers, giving me a gentle tug. My grumpy brain relinquishes, and I provide no resistance as she backs down the hallway, pulling me along towards “her” bedroom. 

She guides me into her little sanctuary, swatting at the door behind me as she passes, and in the brighter light of the bedroom I can see her face better. That wonderful, beautiful face! She’s looking back at me in _that_ way. I don’t know how to describe it. She’s not trying to put on any airs when she has that expression. She’s not trying to do _anything!_ But one millisecond of this face, and I melt every time! 

I love her so much! And I wish I could know that she could ever feel as much for me. As much as she accepts me, I know she _can’t_ truly love me. Not _really_ , not the way I love her. I’m not worthy of feelings like that, I’ve never been. Not from someone as perfect as Mabel. 

I’ll take what I can get, though. My hand slides lightly around Mabel’s side, and her wonderful little smile fills me with warmth as she looks up at me. “I love you,” I whisper, giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

She hums softly, one arm wrapping around my back. “Love you too, you big goober,” she murmurs back, giving me a brief kiss of her own. Her other hand reaches up to gently palm my cheek. 

Her smile fades as she gazes into my eyes. “I _want_ to be here, Dipper. With you, and with Cassie, no matter what,” she says earnestly, getting right to the point. “You _have_ to know that, right?”

I feel my heart squeeze painfully, reminding me again that she can see right through me. “Yeah,” I mutter, looking away. “I just … I just can’t help wonderin-”

“Don’t!” Mabel interrupts me, gripping my jaw firmly and forcing me to look at her again. “No ‘what ifs’, Dipper! Not today.” Her eyes plead to me. “Not _ever!_ ” 

My head swims as her fingers relax and slide around to the back of my neck. “I want you, Dip. I _need_ you! Our whole lives, you’ve been my other half, and you _always_ will be! I … I just can’t _imagine_ how I could ever live without you!” She bites her lower lip for a moment, her eyes getting moist. “Without you, there’d be no Cassie. C’mon, Dip! Look at that _perfect_ girl we made together! How could we do that unless _we_ were perfect for each other!” The lump in my throat grows as she pulls me closer, holding me tightly. 

“I’ll happily take whatever life throws at us, because between you and Cassie … I have _everything_ I really want! You’re my brother, my best friend, my lover, a _wonderful_ father to our daughter … and I’d give _anything_ for you to be my husband!” She pulls my head down and gently headbutts me with her forehead. “Mom and Dad are _wrong!_ We _belong_ together!” she tells me, smiling tearfully, her voice trembling. “I _love_ you, Dum Dum! Get that through your thick skull, okay?”

The constricting force in my chest tightens even more. It’s almost unbearably painful now. Exquisite, _wonderful_ pain! My god … Mabel … how do I deserve her? Everything I’ve done wrong in my life, all the things I’ve screwed up … and the most perfect, most beautiful, most awesome person I’ve ever known … she actually _wants_ to live her life with me. She _wants_ me and Cassie, our family, all three of us! She _really_ wants this! I know she’s told me all of this before, many times, even the part about wishing we could be married. But is it possible … that for over a dozen years, I’ve never in my heart before truly _believed_ that she wants all of this? 

But right now … I _do!_ I feel tears filling my eyes, threatening to leak down my face. 

Holy shit, she really _does_ love me, just as much as I’ve always loved her! Did I really not believe that? How could I have doubted that? And how can I ever make it up to her now? I’m incapable of any sort of coherent thought now. I just need Mabel to _know_ how much she means to me, how much I _need_ to have her. 

The next thing I know, I’m squeezing Mabel’s body tightly and my mouth is on hers, kissing her deeply. I rejoice in feeling her respond, returning the kiss passionately. I _have_ her! And she has _me!_ This … this is _love!_ This really is how Mabel and I are _meant_ to be! 

Mabel keeps doing this to me! I’ve fallen in love with her so many times before, and I keep falling even harder, rendering each previous time insignificant in comparison! The experience is incredible, and I can’t let go of her! I clutch her body to me, while allowing her perfect lips and tongue to dance with mine. I’m incapable of doing anything else. It’s all I can do to not fall over as she lets me bear her weight in my arms, barely holding ourselves steady while we make out in the middle of the bedroom. I lose track of time, lost in the wonderful moment. I could hold and kiss Mabel forever.

We come up briefly for air, our lips parting with a gentle smack. I can’t stop staring into her dark brown eyes, eyes that can look right into my soul. God, I love her eyes! She giggles lightly, and I can imagine how love-struck I probably look right now. 

Still grinning, Mabel rises onto her toes, pulls my head down, and as my eyes instinctively close she leans in to lovingly plant her soft lips onto my eyelid. Ohhhh …. Damn! A million shivers race up and down my spine and I gasp involuntarily. My knees almost buckle, my breathing ragged, as she gently kisses my eyes, first one and then the other. I’ll never know why I love it so much when she does this! But it drives me crazy every time!

Now that I’ve been sufficiently reduced to mush, Mabel drops back down. Through half-lidded eyes I look down and see her smirking at me, and sheepishly I smile back. I pull her to me again, holding her in a contented embrace, softly kissing her head through her hair. Jeez, even her smell is perfect! 

One of her palms slides up my back as she secures her own hold on me. Meanwhile, the other hand drops down to my butt and squeezes me. I pull back a touch and regard Mabel’s silly suggestive look with amusement, which only makes her grip me harder. How can I not reward her? My hand is immediately occupied by a shapely ass cheek as my mouth reaches down to meld with hers again. She makes the cutest little squeaking noises, and I must admit the odd moan escapes from my throat as our kissing and groping heats up. 

The revelation of how much love I feel for Mabel, for how much I know Mabel feels for me … the feelings are becoming so intense! So indescribable! How am I allowed to feel this _good?_ God … I can’t … I just can’t … 

I break the kiss, releasing Mabel so I can hold her face in both hands. For what seems an eternity, I stare at her in desperation, my lips twitching as my brain searches for the means to communicate to her the way I feel right now. But it’s impossible. 

“I _love_ you, Mabes,” I whisper, frustrated beyond belief at how inadequate those words sound, how _inconsequential_ my testimony is compared to the reality of how much she means to me!

But Mabel knows, I can tell! Her smile widens minutely, her eyes sparkling even more than usual. She _understands!_ She can read me, she _gets_ me! Of _course_ she does, she’s my twin! No one could ever know me like she does! 

“I love you too,” she murmurs, holding my gaze. The sincerity and urgency in her face and sweet voice is incredible! She makes me believe her all over again! Holy shit! Holy sh- … I can’t _take_ this any more! And from what I’m seeing in Mabel’s eyes, I don’t know if she can, either!

Our mouths and bodies _crush_ together now, _hard!_ We can’t help it! There’s a desperation to the way I clutch to every part of her, pulling her into me in every way I can, and I’m ecstatic over how I feel her squeezing me in the same way. Everything about Mabel is making me need to hold her, to have her, to be _part_ of her! I _need_ to dive into her soul, and be as close to her as possible in every intimate way! It’s like the most sublime itch I’ve ever felt, and I want to scratch it so badly!

Mabel breaks our kiss forcefully, her eyes wild as she runs her fingers roughly through my hair. “Dip, _please!_ ” she says in a husky, low murmur. “Cass is asleep! I need you! _Now!_ ”

Through all of my frantic thoughts of love and adoration for Mabel, I am only now beginning to consciously realize how incredibly turned on I am. The only way to feel like I’m trying to dive inside of her is to actually _be_ inside her! And judging by what I’m feeling down there, my body agrees! I’m absolutely not in any kind of position to say no to Mabel’s demand, not at this point. 

Oh _hell_ yeah, we are going to _do_ this!

The mention of Cassie’s name, however, triggers enough rational thought that I glance to the bedroom door, and I see that Mabel didn't close it all the way. Remedying this would take me away from Mabel for several whole seconds, seconds that could be invested in activity that is _way_ more important! Cassie’s asleep, we both saw it just a few minutes ago. Oh man, the way Mabel is massaging my head, squeezing my ass … do we _really_ need to shut the damn door? Ugggggghhhhh … I want to just forget about it _so fucking bad_ … 

But my paranoid inner voice speaks just loudly enough to be heard for an instant. “OK!” I whisper, reluctantly pulling at her fingers in my hair. “Let me close the door.”

Mabel flashes me a naughty grin and refuses to let go, instead guiding my head back down and kissing me again. But she also starts leading me across the floor towards the door. I make a soft, stifled guffaw into her mouth, thinking I should have known Mabel would find a way to not waste precious seconds of sexy times! Giggling and moaning softly, we awkwardly shuffle sideways, groping each other enthusiastically the whole way. I find the doorknob by feel and gently push the door until it clicks into the jamb, blindly turning the lock on the knob for good measure.

With that, my inhibitions completely disappear. I _have_ to get closer to Mabel, to feel _everything_ that she is, and these clothes are in the way! Instantly I take hold of the bottom hem of her blouse and lift it up, breaking apart our mouths for a split second as I push the garment over her head and free of her arms. As we resume kissing, she’s working on my belt buckle while I fiddle with her bra strap, all while we stumble back over towards the bed. She wins the unfastening race, her victorious laugh muffled by our wrestling tongues, and she quickly has my button and zipper opened. My pants and underwear are pushed down over my hips, releasing my hard dick. I’m just getting the clasp behind her back undone as I feel her soft hand on my erection, accompanied by her satisfied sigh that penetrates deep down into my lungs. I groan out loud as she grips around my length and starts to stroke slowly. I have to return the favor immediately, to make her feel pleasure from me, so as soon as I pull the bra off her smooth shoulders and let it drop to the floor, I firmly grasp one of her perfect breasts and gently twist the nipple between my thumb and finger. Her moan into my mouth lets me know I’m doing it with just the right pressure.

But no, this is not the way it needs to be! I can’t have any barriers! I need _all_ of Mabel! This time I’m the one to break the kiss. “Naked!” I rasp, “Now!” as I rip my shirt up over my head. Mabel nods vigorously in agreement, giggling again as she gets rid of her slacks and panties while I finish yanking off my pants, socks, and shoes. I can’t even stand it for her to be wearing her socks, and I help her quickly pull them off as well, leaving us both gloriously nude and exposed for each other. Jesus, she’s so _beautiful!_ By this time we’re poised at the foot of the bed, and we embrace back together, the smooth friction of her skin feeling absolutely phenomenal against mine! 

Again I kiss her, love and desire for my sister driving me, my hands sliding lower over her hips. I reach under her butt with one palm and beneath a thigh with the other, and I lift her up off the floor. We moan in unison, Mabel wrapping her strong arms and legs around my shoulders and ass. I rest one knee on the mattress, and then I lower us both down. Mabel’s long flowing hair splays out beautifully around her as I lay her on her back, and she pulls me down on top of her.

Damn it, I want so much to be inside her, _right now!_ But c’mon Dipper, there’s still this thing called “foreplay”! Mabel isn’t going to be ready for me to just unceremoniously stick it in. I want to _make love_ to her, not just, you know … _fuck_ her. She deserves so much more than that! I wince and force myself to start slowing things down, determined to give her some more time and attention first.

Mabel surprises me again, though. “No, don’t stop!” she groans through gritted teeth, reaching down between us, gripping my dick and lining it up with her entrance. I hadn’t thought she’d be as horny as me, that she would have the same extreme need to feel our shared connection as I do, but as usual I was wrong. “Iwant you _now!_ ” she whines, pure desire in her gaze, her hips lunging up at me.

My hormones kick back into hyperdrive instantly. I feel her wetness on the tip of my dick. Letting my hips fall, I push myself all the way into her. Oh … my … _GOD!_ The sensations of Mabel’s velvety tunnel surrounding my penis are incredible! We both gasp loudly as our pelvises meet. I’m astonished by the feelings of intimacy, knowing that Mabel and I are as close as we can ever physically be! 

The animal instinct in my head wants to _ravage_ her, to just let all my control go out the window and pound her senseless. But that’s not the way Mabel deserves to be treated, and besides I want this moment to last as long as I can! So instead, my body trembling with barely-contained energy, I lean down and tenderly kiss her lips, while I start a thrusting rhythm that is as slow as I can manage.

“Ooooooh … Dipper …” Mabel moans pathetically, clutching me harder, using her magic muscles to squeeze my dick. “Please … _harder_ … I want you so _baaaaaaad!_ ”

Oh god, don’t _do_ this to me! “Mabel!” I gasp, pressing myself into her again slowly. “I just … I want to … I want this to last!”

Mabel thrusts her hips up forcefully to meet mine, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her arms and legs securely around me. Her whining is getting louder. “Dipperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!” 

Jeez jeez jeez! I really _do_ want to just have my way with her, like she’s asking. But … I also know that I’m on a short fuse here! Like … _really_ short! Mabel has me so worked up, if don’t keep trying to pace myself, I’m going to cum in record time! 

Making a short grunt of frustration, Mabel’s eyes snap open and focus on me. In an instant, I can tell that she gets my … _problem_. She has full understanding that I’m holding myself back so that I can please her. She knows me too well. So I'm sure she's going to relax a bit, and we’ll both get to enjoy this moment to the fullest.

But … that look on her face … I know that expression! I can tell when she sees a challenge that she is going to overcome, no matter what! Oh _shit!_

“You don’t _get_ to hold back on me!” she whispers in a sultry tone. She rubs her heels up and down the cheeks of my butt and thighs and is deliberately caressing my scalp and upper back with her fingertips while starting to suckle on my neck. I feel her begin working her pussy muscles harder on my dick. _Fuck_ , this all feels amazing! A whimper escapes my throat.

But yet, I still have _some_ pride! Mabel thinks she can get the better of me here? I can’t let her make me lose control, can I? I pull back, almost all the way out of her, then with agonizing slowness, using every bit of self discipline, I start to push my way back in. 

The suction on my neck from her mouth and her grip on my body increases. Her hips roll and she squeezes my shaft exquisitely the entire way until my hips rest on her thighs again. “Mabelllllllllll!” I groan pitifully. 

Still massaging every part of me, Mabel releases her mouth from my neck and slides her lips up to my ear. “You know,” she murmurs sensuously, “today’s a _reeeeeeeally_ special day, Dip Dop! You know whyyyyyyy?”

“Uhhhhhh …” I manage to get out. It’s like I can’t properly articulate simple thoughts through her assault on my senses. With supreme effort, I try to speak like I’m not a moron. “It’s our … anniversary!” I gasp, as I feel her flexing on my dick again.

“Uh hmmm,” she hums, still sounding sexy as hell. “And why else?” 

She slowly draws her tongue up the ridge of my ear from bottom to top. Oh christ! I close my eyes, trying to concentrate. “Uh … um …” I stammer. Somehow a vague memory of Cassie’s breakfast-in-bed stunt from this morning comes to my mind. “Fath- … it’s … Father’s Day!” I hear myself reply.

“Very good!” Mabel teases me sweetly. She bites down lightly, causing my entire body to shudder helplessly in her embrace. “You are an _amazing_ father Dip … even better than I imagined you’d be!” she mutters, her teeth busy working on my sensitive earlobe. 

Then she puts her lips directly in my ear while clutching my body really hard. “I’ve wanted … for _so_ long … for you to get to be a father again!” she whispers huskily. 

OK Mabel, that’s just not _fair!_

Mabel sure knows how to push my buttons! Cassie may have been an accident that we didn’t intend, but she’s been so _incredible_ … I’ve so loved being able to experience her life, and so has Mabel. Being parents has been the most difficult, but also the most _awesome_ thing we’ve ever done! One time, we talked about how we wished we could do it again, but we reluctantly agreed we can’t. Despite how everything happened in California, we were really lucky with Cassie. She’s healthy, and she knows no shame about how she came to be. We can’t risk all these things again. But that hasn’t stopped me from really, really _wanting_ to go through it all again for a second time.

Plus, there’s something so alluring about imagining Mabel pregnant again. I wasn’t able to be nearly as close to her as I wanted to when she was carrying Cassie, but I found her to be so incredibly _sexy_ as her belly grew, the knowledge that our baby was inside. Then, and ever since, the thought has never failed to get me tremendously aroused.

Picturing Mabel like that now … I’m trying to hold myself motionless, but my hips spasm involuntarily, sending me even deeper inside of her. I whimper again, and she gasps as well. Both of us are quivering under the strain: me trying to retain control of myself, and Mabel lovingly trying to take that control from me. Maybe if she just stops putting these ideas in my head, I can do this!

But Mabel will not be denied. She starts humping up at me repeatedly, squeezing me everywhere. “Right now ... I wish I _wasn’t_ … on the Pill …” another lightning-fast lick on my ear, “... ‘cause I want … you to try … to put … another baby … in me … _right now!_ ”

I hear, or feel … _something_ … happen to me. Like, a _pop!_ Something that goes beyond reason! I’m completely beyond keeping my desires, my _needs_ , in check any longer! I _have_ to mate with Mabel, be _part_ of her! I have to make _new life_ with her … or I damn well have to at least _try!_ It is no longer an option!

“Ooh! … _ooooh!_ … _yes!_ ” I hear Mabel cry out softly between wild high-pitched gasps of breath. I’m dimly aware of the way I’m manhandling her: I practically have her folded over! One of my arms is wrapped behind her shoulders, securely mashing her breasts to my chest, while my other hand is under her ass, yanking her hard up against me with each frantic thrust of my hips. I’m in a frenzy, barely a shred of control over myself remaining, lost in the sensations of her noises of ecstasy and her skin all over me and the sounds of my pelvis smacking rapidly against her butt and the indescribable feeling of her pussy around my cock as I slam into her over and over! My lust keeps building, growing stronger, stronger than I ever dreamed possible!

I feel Mabel’s hands on the sides of my head, and I let her point my face at hers. The pace of my thrusting doesn't slow in the slightest. Her mouth is agape, panting hard, eyes blazing with passion. “Do it!” she whines. “I want … you to … give Cassie … a little … brother or sister!”

That’s more than I can possibly handle. I produce a strangled screeching noise as I use all my strength to crush every part of myself onto and into my perfect sister! My groin feels like she is wrenching out every single sperm that could ever exist in my body! I think I’m seeing stars. I sure as hell can’t see anything else! Oh my _fucking GOD!!!_

After what seems like an eternity of the most pleasurable agony imaginable, I’m completely done. _Holy_ shit!! I fall limp, lack of oxygen and aftershocks of the most powerful orgasm I’ve ever felt rendering me unable to do anything but gasp desperately for air. I can’t even comprehend how _incredible_ that was! 

Mabel’s breathing has slowed down, and she’s rocking and holding me in a warm full-body hug, humming softly. I finally process that I’ve collapsed on top of her, probably squashing her under my weight! I attempt to gather enough strength to move my arms, but she immediately stops me. “Sh-sh-shhhh. I gotcha, Dip!” she murmurs soothingly into my hair while stroking my back. “You just stay there.”

I really am struggling, my chest still heaving. I nod my head weakly against her cheek in reply, grateful as I relax again. Oh my god, Mabel really is … _perfect!_ How else can I describe her? She wants the same things for our family that I do. She fixes everything that is wrong about me. She completes everything that I lack. How could I feel anything else but _complete_ when I have her?

“I … love you …” I gasp into her shoulder, confident now that she _knows_ how much I mean in those simple words.

And I don’t doubt her words now, either. “Love you too,” she whispers back happily.

Mabel holds me for a while until I recover a bit. I pull my face out of her neck, get one look at that loving smile, then I softly put my mouth onto her lips. I take up some of the weight off her chest as we kiss gently, finally parting with a small smack.

I still feel this crazy euphoria washing all through my body, and a grin tugs at the corners of my mouth as I look into her eyes in inch in front of me. “Woah …” I mutter, unable to come up with anything more eloquent to say.

Mabel grins back at my (probably dorky) face and my (definitely dorky) utterance. I see the glint of mischief in her eyes. “Okey Dokey, ‘ _Keanu’!_ ” she retorts. “That was _so_ intellectual of you! Is that gonna be your acceptance speech when you … I don’t know … win the Nobel Prize or something, someday?”

Oh yeah, right! Mabel’s sweet, but she doesn’t understand. I finally have my breath back. “Mabel, there’s no Nobel Prize for engineering.” And even if they did have one, I imagine they’d have better people to give it to than a frigging cable guy. For an instant, our parents’ rebuke of my choices shoves its way into my thoughts, trying to tell me how I could have accomplished much more in my life if I’d left Mabel and Cassie and gone off to MIT years ago like I could have. 

But I confidently push back on those doubts. Now, more than _ever_ , I know I don’t care about stuff like that, not compared to what’s actually important to me. “Besides,” I tell Mabel earnestly, brushing a strand of hair from her face. “I’d rather have my family than some uppity award.”

“Hmm … _good_ answer, Dip!” hums Mabel with a sly smile.

Chuckling, I softly kiss her lips again. I feel myself softening within her, and I regret that in a few moments we’ll have to deal with me slipping out of her. Then something suddenly occurs to me. I’m upset by my selfishness that I wasn’t thinking about Mabel’s pleasure when we made love. I was in such a hurry, I’m pretty sure she didn’t get off! “Wait … Mabel, did … did you …”

“It’s okay,” Mabel replies, smiling with understanding and running a fingertip down my cheek. “You needed to get that big ol’ Big-O out of your system,” she giggles.

I feel the heat in my cheeks, amazed and happy that Mabel can still make me blush in embarrassment, even as we are now. “Okay,” I say sheepishly. “But I still kinda feel bad about it.”

Mabel raises a dramatic eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

“Well … you know …” I mutter awkwardly. I shift my weight to press my groin harder onto hers, keeping my little buddy from full retreat for the moment. “You didn’t get your ‘joy buzzers’, and I’m … well … kind of _done_.”

The smile on her face turns wicked. “Oh, you think so?” she retorts. 

Without warning, Mabel twists forcefully, pushing me off of her and rolling me onto my back. Quick as a cat, she’s on top of me, straddling my thighs. She immediately gives my messy dick a pull with one hand and starts tickling my balls with the other. I hiss loudly, everything down there still in recovery mode so soon after my orgasm, the stimulation feeling extremely raw.

“You aren’t done ‘til I _say_ you’re done, buster!” Mabel growls playfully, leaning over my face as she begins her magical manipulations on my penis. “Now that Mr. Happy here has already had his fun once, it’s _my_ turn now, and I’m counting on it taking you a good long while until he’s _actually_ done!”

Insanely, I feel my cock twitch! I would not have thought that possible! But when it comes to my spectacular sister, I should have known better!

I lunge up off my back, holding the back of her head in one hand and kissing her hard. I push my other hand down, past my junk, down to between her legs, my finger instantly finding the sensitive button just above her very slick tunnel. She sends a delighted and aroused moan into my mouth and gets to work even harder on getting “Mr. Happy” ready for duty again.

 _God_ , I love Mabel!

* * *

By the time Mabel and I … _finish_ … we look at the time and remember that we still have to get groceries before we can start dinner. I go out to get what we need while Mabel takes care of “cleaning up” in the bedroom. 

Mabel also starts in on the dishes, even though it’s my turn, but that chore doesn’t end up getting completed in the afternoon. Preparing the evening meal adds to the quantity of plates, pots, and utensils that need to be washed. After we all eat, Mabel and I watch some TV, like we often do in the evenings. 

At ten o’clock, I announce I’m going to start filling the sink. Mabel volunteers to help, but I insist she turn in since she has a commitment for early tomorrow morning. We both glance down the hallway to verify Cassie’s door is closed, then give each other a long, sweet kiss, light embrace, and quiet “I love you”s. Then, on her way to the bedroom, Mabel stops to crack open Cassie’s door, and I hear her suggest to Cassie she’d better put the tablet down and go to sleep. After leaving Cassie’s room, Mabel signals me the “I love you” ASL hand gesture. I return the sign, we smile lovingly, and finally she enters her room and closes the door.

There’s something _off_ about Cassie tonight, though. She’s been a little quiet since she woke up from her nap earlier this afternoon. Nothing major, just … not herself. I had wondered if perhaps she may have heard us this afternoon. Mabel said Cassie was awake and listening to her headphones when we came out of our bedroom, but Mabel assured me she didn’t seem to be freaked out or anything. And she did seem normal enough all evening when she was out of her room. So I assume there’s something else bothering her. Maybe she got into an online fight with one of her friends from school? I guess I’ll give her some time, and she’ll talk to one of us, probably in the morning.

I take my time with the house chores, cleaning the kitchen up. It takes me well over an hour before I’m done getting everything halfway decent. Then I sigh and head over to the couch, lift off the cushions, and pull out the hide-away bed. Jeez, I _hate_ sleeping on this thing! After the sheets are pulled back and I toss the pillows back up to the top, I pad down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Light under Cassie’s door attracts my attention. She never leaves her light on before falling asleep. It’s almost 11:30! Is she _still_ up?

I tap on the door, but there’s no response. She could have conked out without switching the lights off, but … I’d better knock again. 

This time I get a response. “Yeah?” I hear through the door.

I ease the door open a crack. “I saw your light on under the door.” I see that Cassie is in her pyjamas, but sitting on the side of her bed and not appearing anywhere near ready for sleep. “Why are you still up? You’ve got school tomorrow.”

She says nothing at all. She just stares at me. Something seems really wrong here! 

I step into her room. “Cass? What’s the matter?” I ask, quietly closing the door behind me. I don’t know what’s bothering her, but if she’s upset, I don’t want to wake up Mabel if I can help it. After sitting down beside her, I try to be supportive. “You’ve been really quiet since you woke up from that nap today.” She looks away. Now I _know_ something is wrong! But I should be able to handle whatever pre-teen drama is going on here. “Hey,” I say softly as I gently put my hand on her back. “I know Mom’s gone to bed already, but … _I’m_ here … You wanna talk?”

Cassie is staring blankly at the floor in front of her. I see her lips twitching and she’s blinking rapidly. Poor girl, she just needs to get it out. I wait patiently for her, hoping she’ll let me help with whatever’s bothering her.

Finally, eyes still cast downwards, she takes a deep breath. 

“... Are … are you my father?”

… 

Oh shit shit _shit!!!!_ … 

She _did_ hear us! She _had_ to! Why else is she asking this?

I like to think that I’m good at making plans. And yes, I’ve thought about what I should say if this was to happen. But … _what_ was I supposed to say? I can’t think! Stall for time stall for time _stall for time!!_ “Wh- why would you ask that, Cass?” I manage to get out.

She raises her gaze to the wall and bites her bottom lip. I know from experience that she’s steeling herself. “Is it true?” she asks.

I have to defuse this! Somehow, we have to just stop talking about this! I’ll just tell her that she’s past her bedtime and I’m _ordering_ her to go to sleep! Right! Okay, here goes! “Cassie,” I say, straightening up, “I don’t think we shou-”

“I _saw_ you two this afternoon!” she interrupts, her voice low and more dangerous than I’ve ever heard. “You were hugging and kissing. You were touching each other all over. You closed the door … and then you had _sex_ , didn’t you?”

My body is shaking as Cassie turns her head to look at me. The accusation in her face is terrifying to me. She’s never looked at me like that before!

She looks me directly in the eye. “Are you my father?” she demands again. “Yes, or no?”

I don’t know what to do! Oh my god, she’s so upset! She’s angry! She’s grossed out by what she saw! She’s really upset at the idea that she’s my daughter. So … I should deny it! I should tell her she’s wrong, that she doesn’t know what she’s talking about! 

But … she knows _exactly_ what she’s talking about! She is absolutely correct about what happened this afternoon, and I’d have a tough time denying that! So … if she knows that I had sex with Mabel today … does that necessarily mean I’m her father? No, not at all! I don’t have to reveal that! To tell her she’s the product of incest … she’s not ready to hear that yet! So I can protect her from that if I admit what Mabel and I did today, but not the part about who her father is. Can’t I?

But would she believe that? She’s already caught us doing something she’s disgusted by, and that we’ve lied to her about! And this would just be lying to her _again!_ If … no, _when_ … she finds out, would she ever be able to trust either of us anymore?

So … I have no choice! I take a deep breath and turn back towards her, looking her in the eye as best I can. “I _am_ your uncle, Cassie …”

There is an enormous lump in my throat, but I have to push past it. This is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to say to her. Here goes ...

“... but yeah … I’m also your father.”

I’m not sure what I expect Cassie to do or say, but I expect _something_. Instead, she’s still just sitting there, with the same accusatory expression that she had when she asked the question. I’ve never been fearful of Cassie, but this is one of the scariest moments in my life!

I can’t just leave this silence hanging in the air. “I’m sorry we haven’t told you before,” I say, now anxiously trying to explain myself. “We’ve … always planned to tell you. Just … when you were a little older, you know?”

And still she’s not moving, not giving me anything more. Is she even hearing what I’m saying? This is freaking me out! _Fuck!_ I should have waited and gone to get Mabel first, before I said anything! Too late for that now, I’m on my own! She’s clearly angry, probably upset that she’s only finding out now, that we’ve lied to her all her life. 

All I can do is keep trying to reach through, to explain the situation and see if I can make her understand. “But you know why we couldn’t risk telling you, don’t you? You know why we have to keep all this a secret?”

Cassie nods slowly, giving me relief that at least she heard me. Jesus, what an _awful_ experience this must be for her! It’s not just that we’ve lied to her. She’s certainly old enough to know that siblings aren’t supposed to have babies, and she also no doubt believes that inbred children are always supposed to be all fucked up or something. I wasn’t kidding when I told her that we planned to tell her about this someday, but this is just … too _soon!_ I try to imagine how I would have reacted to being told something as fucked up as this, were I in her place. God knows I had trust issues when I was around her age, it probably would have screwed me up royally. 

She’s staring down at the floor now, and I can tell she’s fighting her feelings. “Hey,” I say as softly as I can, trying to comfort her. But she jumps, tears starting to form in her eyes. Oh damn it, I hate that I’ve caused this! I have to help her any way that I can! “You’ve heard stories about this kind of thing, haven’t you? You’re thinking that because your parents are related, there’s something wrong with _you._ Aren’t you?” She gives her head a tiny nod, accompanied by a big teardrop falling off of her cheek. I am such a fucking _shitty_ father! 

I kneel down directly in front of her, desperate to make her feel better, somehow. “Cassie, those stories are exaggerated observations of genetics and birth defects,” I tell her. “There are risks of development problems with the birth of _every_ baby in this world. And yeah …” I shrug, unable to ignore the truth, “... it’s true that there’s a _higher_ risk of problems in children from a situation like ours …” I close my eyes in disgust. I’m not saying any of this right! For Christ’s sake, just tell her straight out! “... but it’s still unlikely for there to be anything wrong. And in your case, there _isn’t_ anything wrong!” My heart aches to see her feeling like she’s less than she is. “You’re _perfect_ , Cassie!” 

Her face screws up even more as she tries to keep control of herself. Oh god, I’ve just made it _worse!_ My palm goes to her cheek, instinct telling me to wipe her tears, to let her feel me near her.

But she flinches. She looks … _scared_ of me! I yank my hand back instantly.

I’ve thought about how this moment might go for a long time. I was prepared for Cassie to be angry, saddened, betrayed, accepting, nonplussed, or ambivalent. But I never once considered that she might actually be _frightened_ by me! Does she think I could ever … _do_ anything to her? Seeing this is the hardest kick in the teeth I think I’ve ever felt! I’m sickened that I could ever make Cassie feel this way toward me.

Clearly, I have no right to try to help further. I don’t even _deserve_ to be Cassie’s father! She needs Mabel! I should have had her here from the start. Her mother, her _real_ parent - certainly not me! I shouldn’t be here now. I shouldn’t be in Cassie’s life at _all!_

I swallow hard to get ahold of myself, then stand up and take a step backwards. “Look, Cass … maybe you need your mom right now,” I say. I continue to back up toward the door, trying to not appear threatening. “I’ll … I’ll go get her-”

“No!” Cassie cries out suddenly.

Her outburst causes me to freeze. She doesn’t want her mother, either? No, she can’t deal with all this on her own! She needs Mabel to-

“I want you to stay!”

Wait … _what?_ She wants _me_ here, and not Mabel? How _can_ she? Surely she doesn’t mean that, she’s still not even _looking_ at me! Yet … that’s exactly what she said!

For a long moment, it seems like neither of us move a muscle. I’m still torn between retreating and letting Mabel properly look after Cassie, or staying as per her request. I know I shouldn’t stay. Cassie is much better off with Mabel than with me, particularly on a moment like now. Leaving the room now to wake up Mabel is the right thing to do!

But I can’t! My little girl has asked me to stay. I have to trust her that she knows what she wants!

I get the sense that she needs to know more about _why_ , to know more about her mother and uncle, and therefore about herself. And she wants to hear it from me. All right then, I’ll suck it up and do this for her. I’d do _anything_ for her! I clear my throat. “Can I just, I don’t know …” I mumble dumbly, “... talk to you about your mother and I?”

Cassie finally looks back up at me. I wouldn’t say she looks at all like her normal self, but the fear and accusation are both gone, replaced by cautious curiosity. My insides melt in relief as she inclines her head to the foot of her bed. I accept the invitation gratefully and sit down.

She’s being so mature about this, I’m so proud of her! She deserves to hear the truth. She needs to know that she is just as valid as any other child! That her parents love each other just like any other couple. Even if they are brother and sister.

Over the next twenty minutes or so, I open up to her about everything that happened to bring us to this point. How I had weird feelings for my sister for a long time as a child, how I knew I was genuinely in love with her after our adventures at Gravity Falls, how I forced myself to suppress those feelings. I describe how I found out that Mabel felt the same way about me when we were fourteen. Things kind of get cringey as I end up telling her about Mabel and I discovering the physical side of young love, and how a slip-up can lead to pregnancy. I recount a little about the really awful night when we were fifteen that we had to confess to our parents about us, about how angry they were, and that this is why they’ve always been kind of distant from us ever since. I try to make sure she knows that we get why our parents are the way they are, that they gave up a lot for us and that they aren’t bad people. Then, as now, they only want us to be _normal_. But despite their efforts, we still both love each other. And I tell Cassie that she, in fact, was such a wonder for Mabel and I that she managed to pull us together _even closer_ than ever!

Cassie finally breaks down when I tell her all this, crawling over to me and letting me hold her as she bawls happy tears. My eyes aren’t dry either. I feel such tremendous relief that she understands, that she isn’t disgusted at the notion that I am her father, and that she obviously feels safe and loved while I hold her in my arms. 

I would love to tell her more, and to go get Mabel so she can share in this wonderful moment. But it’s getting really late, and with the crisis over, I let her know we should all get some rest for now, and all three of us will talk more tomorrow. Cassie grudgingly agrees that she’s getting sleepy. I tuck her in and give her my customary kiss on the forehead after I remind her how much I love her. She smiles adorably and tells me she loves me back, even as she seems ready to konk out.

I’m reaching for her doorknob when I hear her call out to me. “Hey!” she cries in a tired voice. I turn around and she weakly lifts her arms out towards me. “Happy _Father’s_ Day … _Dad!_ ”

Oh my god … _Father’s Day!_ And she called me … _Dad!!_

I had no idea how amazing it would be to hear her say that to me! For over eleven years, I never realized how much I’ve yearned to know that Cassie feels that I am more than just an uncle to her. To hear her acknowledge and be unashamed that I am her father, and be _happy_ about it … I completely lose it, sobbing even before I reach her and hug her tightly. She returns the weeping embrace, and we both ugly-cry for quite some time.

Eventually I realize that I’m the only one still crying. I carefully loosen my arms and peer at Cassie’s face, snorting softly as I see that she’s fallen asleep. Poor girl, this day’s been terribly up and down for her, and she’s wiped out. 

And I grant that I’m not feeling all that energetic any longer myself. I yawn as I extract myself from Cassie and tuck her back in. Fatigue is setting in hard as I wipe my eyes and gaze fondly down on my sleeping daughter. With everything that’s happened today, it seems like ages ago that Cassie woke me up for breakfast in bed. Today started as Uncle’s Day, but now it finishes as _Father’s_ Day! Damn, that sounds so _nice!_

After turning off the light and gently closing Cassie’s bedroom door, I head to the bathroom to give my teeth a quick brush. I dump my shirt and cargo shorts, ready for sleep in my boxers as usual. Jeez, I’m tired! The sofa-bed beckons. I stumble back out to the living room and pull back the sheet, ready put my knee onto the thin mattress and climb in.

Then, my idiot brain manages to generate one more thought. A wonderful, perfect thought! 

I feel a stupid grin start to spread on my face. I release the sheet and straighten back up. Turning around, I silently make my way back down the short hallway, past Cassie’s room. I reach for the doorknob to Mabel’s bedroom.

No, not to Mabel’s bedroom … to _our_ bedroom! I stifle a chuckle as I carefully open the door. 

I hear Mabel’s cute, soft snores over the city’s dull noise through the open window. The glow from the lights outside gives the room a dull illumination, and I can make out Mabel’s beautiful face as she lays on her side, sleeping soundly. And the light lets me see that the other side of the bed … _my_ side of _our_ bed … is empty and waiting for me. 

Gingerly, I ease my way under the sheet beside her, snuggling close to her t-shirt-covered back. I summon all the ninja skills I have to snake my arm over her stomach, relaxing my muscles ever-so-slowly. Mabel moans tiredly in her sleep, grasps my arm, and pulls it securely down around her as she blissfully passes out again. 

I know Mabel’s going to wonder why I’m here when she wakes up, but she’ll be really happy when she finds out. I spoon in behind her, sighing contentedly. Sleep races to claim me.

First Father’s Day … and the _best_ one … ever … 

* * *


End file.
